


The sword that pierced the Lion

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, Blood, Criminal AU, Enemies to Friends, Established Friendship, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Haven, Highwaymen, Humor, Mention of torture, Minor Violence, Red Lyrium, mentions of Dorian/Iron Bull, some sexyness in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: Red lyrium  runs amok through out Thedas. the Inquisition formed to stop it before it fully reached the edges of the continents. But a problem arises when the 3 leaders realize they can't pinpoint the exact location of where it's being shipped from, however there is one who might, one who Cullen has cross paths with before,Amelia Trevelyan, AKA: The Daughter of the sun.A notorious highway woman who attacks lyrium caravan trades throughout the Free Marches and Ferelden.Can they learn to trust this criminal and stop the dangerous new lyrium from corrupting everything?





	1. The figure in the trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added a visual image of Amelia! It's at the end of this chapter :D

The leaves crunched with heavy footsteps through the forest floor along the path from Ostwick to Kirkwall. The winds rushed and caused a shiver among the 5 men as the cold hurried along its path to the north, a storm brewed in the distance, but this was the perfect time. The sound of wind, and the threat of flurries pushed the group along the lone cobbled road. Horses trotted in front, pulling the carts with them, a song, inviting and subtle lifted from the crates inside and the guards worried at their lips.

They were exposed here, and sounds in the forest made them weary. Rumors circulated through them; _What if **she** is near?_ _What if the stories are true? We are in her territory after all. _

One man, clad in a more regal uniform with the Templar insignia on his chest plate turned to face the men who whispered among each other. “Quiet!” he roared, “We are to deliver this for the Order and for the Chantry, nothing will keep us from doing this task. Is that clear?”

“Yes Sir!” the men saluted, taping their hands over their chests.

Satisfied with the answer he received the group pushed on ahead. As they moved along the path, rustling began to be heard through the leaves.

“Sir?” one man asked, reaching for the sword at his hip.

The leader held one hand up, signaling the caravan to stop. The horse reared up, kicking the air with its feet. The air became thick, sweat started to form on the timid man, and he flinched when the shadow of a figure rushed through the tree line. It was hard to see exactly what the figure was but it was human in shape.

Suddenly arrows shot through the trees, hitting the armed men, one penetrating into the neck of poor sod and as he fell the figure ran in pummeling him with the butt end of a sword, while a few more arrows flew past to the horse. The captain made a motion and ordered two men to get into formation but the figure out-maneuvered all of them. It seemed like it was just a shadow, flying through the men, cutting them down one by one with its swords. The mysterious person stood face to face with the captain only, blood dripping from the silver of the twin blades gripped in what seemed like feminine hands.

It was then that the captain took a deep breath and went to strike. The shadow, that he finally saw was in a deep blue hooded cloak, the ends of the cloth tattered and ripped from scraping along the ground, and a white fur collar that made her shoulders even wider, moved to the left, dodging his strike without so much as a sweat.

A laugh emanated from the figure and they slashed at the Captain, cutting a deep wound and he fell over, blood gushed from the poor man’s leg. He looked up as he clenched the cut, hoping to stop the bleeding to no avail and his face grew pale, a medallion shined against the light of the sun and he realized who stood before him.

“It’s you.” His voice wavered, “The daughter of the sun.”

The figure smiled, “Nice to see you again too, Captain Anton,” She turned to face the crates, “But I’m afraid I’ll be taking these off your hands now.”

She rummaged through them, pulling vials of blue liquid out, examining it first to be certain it was what she was after and putting them in her own sack.

Anton spat at her feet, blood mainly, and huffed. “You Maker -forsaken wretch, your father will hear of what you’ve become!”

The figure walked back in 2 steps and knelt down to see the man face to face. She took his chin her hands and tilted his head up when he turned away from her. She chuckled again, leaning over to his ear and whispered “He will, but _you_ won’t be the one to tell him, old friend.” It was then that Anton gasped, a dagger was pushed into his neck and pulled out before he could get a finally word in.

The woman then got back up and brushed the dirt off her leather pants and turned to 2 figures waiting near the trees. She threw the sack towards them and smirked. “Grab the rest of the Lyrium and any other resources then meet me back at camp.”

They saluted her with a “Yes, Lady Sun” and continued to raid what remained.

The woman in the cloak brushed some of the fur from her face and tossed one philter into the air and catching it once more, then walked back into the trees, the snow starting to fall around her as the storm approached the clearing.


	2. A new start

Cullen stood, chin up and hopes kind of high. Not as high as he hopped but it was better than nothing. Since he left Kirkwall it seemed there was nothing he could do to stop the monstrosity know as red Lyrium from escaping the city walls.

_Red Lyrium_. Even the thought of it sent rage boiling through his veins, and bile up his throat. 

Wasn’t it bad enough that Meredith fell to its clutches? Now the whole of fucking Thedas was getting consumed by it. He shuddered at even the idea of that happening- a world run by crazed red Lyrium induced Templars and mages. As if the whole Mage-Templar war wasn’t bad enough. He can still remember the screams, the blood covering the stoned streets as all hell broke loose. And he was losing himself to the memories once more

Cassandra approached him from the back, a comforting hand on his shoulder that startled him from his mind.

“Cullen, we must meet in the war counsel. We will find a solution. Divine Justina has put faith in us.”

Cullen let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and nodded. “Yes I will be there momentarily, thank you Cassandra.”

That got a small nod from her and she patted his shoulder once before turning to head back into the main part of town.

He turned and looked; Haven. This was to be his new home for the foreseeable future. It was good to bask in the cool mountains of Ferelden. Taking one last gulp of air he walked into town, nodding to both townsfolk and solders on the way to the main hall towards the end of town. The building was old, perhaps as old and the Temple of Sacred ashes itself. Stepping through the threshold of the large wooden doors, Cullen could hear chattering in the room at the end of the hall, no doubt he was late to the meeting.

Pushing the door open he bowed greeting the 3 woman before him.

“Commander,” the hooded red-haired one started, “we were waiting for you.”

Cullen lifted his hand to rub at the back of neck. “Yes well, I, just got distracted that’s all. Lost track of time.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Cassandra said sternly, “Now we can finally try and do what Justina asked of us.”

The 3 of them nodded in agreement.

Cullen spoke first, “I have soldiers stationed around the areas that seem to be the biggest spots for the traders, but they’ve found nothing related to red Lyrium or even Lyrium in general.”

“Yes, my scouts say it seems to come from the north but nothing definitive yet.” Leliana added.

“Then we are at a loss.” Cullen scratched at his chin in frustration. Months of searching and no one could find any clues on the starting point of the Lyrium trading routes for red Lyrium. They were getting nowhere and he was getting more impatient that before.

“There is one thing I could try.” Josephine interjecting, looking up from her pad. “There is one person I may be able to contact that might have some information, but I will need time to get a message to them.”

“Why?” Cullen asked.

“And who could you know that I don’t have info on?” Leliana questioned.

Josephine turned to look at both of them then wrote something on her paper. “The person I know is not so easily found, and no so easily swayed in getting in front of an audience.” She jotted something else down, “I need to find a safe place for her to come and talk to us.”

“Can she send us scouting reports in the mean time?”

“Maybe.” Josephine murmured.

Cullen rested his hand on the pommel of his sword, unsure as to why Josephine was keeping the contacts identify hidden. And it’s clear Cassandra and Leliana feel the same as they fidget on their feet. There’s a silence for a few minutes before Cassandra goes to step out of the room.

“Very well, send a message to this contact of yours. Hopefully they have something we can use. We are just running into walls at this point.”

“Do not worry,” Josie lit up, “I know she will have something!”

It was not long after that, that they left for their duties. Cullen returning to his troops on the outside grounds of the village. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was building up again and after a few of the boys fell on their asses, he decided enough was enough and dismissed them for the day. He turned to his makeshift tent and took the large bear fur cloak off and poured himself a glass of water. Drinking it one gulp he near choked as the flaps of his tent flew open. He pounded his chest in a vain attempt to stop the coughing.

“What?” he managed to growl out before turning to see Josephine. He immediately straitened his back and apologized.

“Maker, lady Montilyet, how can I help you?”

She walked over and he was about to ask what was wrong before she started; “Commander I must speak to you before I make my note to my contact.”

Cullen walked around his small desk and nodded, “Of course, whats wrong?”

“You have met my contact before.”

He shook his head in disbelief, “What do you mean?”

“The person I’m about to ask for help has met you in the past, but I didn’t want to keep this a secret as who she is may cause problems.”

So it’s a ‘she’? Well at least he knows that much, but someone he knows? The only person he may know would be Hawke and he knows damn well she knows nothing about the Lyrium. “Who?” he inquired, more curious of this mysterious person now then before in the war room.

“I cannot say,” she huffed, and Cullen tensed his shoulders at the dodging she seemed permitted to continue with, “I just want to let you know so you don’t start trouble with her when she comes.”

He holds his hand to his heart. “I swear I will make no trouble with this person of yours, you have my word.”

Josephine near let out a shuddering breath and relaxed her shoulders. “Thank you Cullen, I will inform her right away.”

As the Ambassador left Cullen had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. What did he just agree to? But it didn’t matter, they needed to stop the red Lyrium and if there was something on this planet that had any information he would gladly deal with the horns of the bull. He can’t let it happen again- I can’t let Kirkwall happen again. 


	3. And so the pieces fall into place

Cullen paced through his office convinced he would burn a ring with each step, he was nervous-why he was nervous? It had to be Leliana’s words as they repeated over and over in his head _‘Josie sent word to her in-format and she will be arriving within the week’_. In the _week._ As in just a few days. That meant whoever it was already in Ferelden by the time she got the letter. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear a scout come into his tent. 

“Commander,” Cullen has stopped pacing and turned to face the saluting recruit. “Ladies Josephine and Leliana wish to speak with you.” 

“And Seeker Cassandra?”

“No Commander. She was asked to remove herself at the behest of Lady Josephine.”

Cullen arched a brow and wished to ask for more but the scout saluted him and walked out to his normal duties. So Cullen made it to the counsel and saw, just as the scout said, only Leliana and Josephine. He bowed and took his place opposite of them at the table. 

“good.” simple said Leliana. She then turned to the woman next to her. “I would very much like to-“

Josephine lifted her head from her pad and lifted one hand. “My frie- contact agreed to come but on one condition; no one must be notified of her presence in Haven.” 

“That’s a... strange request, lady Montelyet.” 

“It is what she asked. Discretion is required for her. Not one soul must know she’s coming to Haven.” 

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. “If this person you are getting for us is asking this that means they are not on good standing terms with the law, Josephine. We could be bringing in even more issues with Fereldens king than we already have. And please let me remind you how many issues we have with the local banns by being here in the first place. Now you wanna bring someone who's going to bring _even more of that here_?”

“But she claims that not only has she seen the lyrium, she’s had encounters with it on the roads. Which is ten times better than what we managed to do.”

He huffed, “but just imagine what would happen. My troops are not yet ready to take on the whole Maker forsaken Ferelden army!”

“And the King is ready to remove funding for our cause because we’ve made no headway, Commander!”

Sighing, he rolled his shoulders. The tension between this back and forth had Cullen begging for this new headache to disappear. He then turned to Leliana who had been silent. “What do you think?”

“If this ‘friend’ believe she will be in danger if her presence known than it may be best to prepare for her coming and keep it to ourselves. If she has information-“ 

“She does!” Josephine interrupted.

“Fine. With _the_ information she has, we will finally have the upper hand, and so should not be taken lightly. I’d say agree to her request. Keep her under wraps until we no longer need of her.”

Defeated Cullen lowered his head and agreed to the terms. 

“But, Leliana added, “I could have one of my scouts keep an eye on her if that will ease your concerns, Commander Cullen.”

The pain in his shoulder slightly subsided. “It would, thank you.” 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll inform her that the terms have been met and she can enter without issue.” the Antivan said in her most formal voice and quickly jotted the last of the letter she had been writing. 

* * *

A few hours later Cullen took some of the most recent recruits into the woods just outside of Haven. This training experience would help them learn how to deal being closed in by trees should the issue arise, and to have them learn to pay close attention to their surroundings. It wasn’t long though until rustling was heard that was definitely not deer or wolf. He stopped, his hand raised to signal the group to halt. Looking around he didn’t see anything but he heard noise all around him. 

The dense trees made it hard to see but then a figure appeared and ran towards them with a sword. 

“Bandits!” 

“What do we do Commander!?” 

Turning to the group Cullen yelled, “Do not break, stay close and remember your training!” 

Swords clashed, the recruits managed to hold their own but numbers began to overwhelm. There were at least 9-10 to Cullen’s own 4. But just has Cullen managed to thrust his sword into one bandit another figure appeared in the trees and began to slash at the bandits with twin swords. The bandits then froze and the one who seemed to be the leader ordered his men to attack the newcomer, “Kill her, the bounty on her is twice that of these idiots!”

The figure dodged all the attacks, moving as though they danced with the blades, Cullen was enthralled at the show. Never once had he seen such a bravado of ones skills, well that wasn’t true, there was one person he knew, but _that_ memory is from long ago. So he continued to watch, both out of curiosity and to make sure the fighting stayed away from his injured men. At one point the person got cornered at a tree. Looking around her she then pulled herself up into the canopy. The bandits unsure as to where their prey had gone- only to come crashing down with a sword, piercing one bandit and sliding on him to break her fall. When Cullen managed to bring himself back to a right state of mind he ordered his troops to stand ready when the last bandits head had been sliced from his neck, the body hitting the forest floor with a thud. 

Just as Cullen was able to take a breath the figure picked up one of the bandits swords and stalked over, the cloak flowing in the wind and right towards Cullen, his body sore from the fight but ready to strike at a moments notice. When he raced for his sword the figure took his hands and put the weapon in them, confusing him. His expression clear as his face began to flush from embarrassment and excursion. He looked at them as they chucked but couldn’t quite see them, their face covered in the hooded cloak. 

“I don’t care much for idiots.” A female voice said simple. 

Wait that voice sounded familiar...

Before he could do anything the stranger walked back into the tree line and seemed to just vanish. 

The threat gone now he was able to turn his attention to his men. “You did fairly well men, but we must be more cautious. The woods here are filled with bandit groups.”

They saluted him and went to follow him back to town. Cullen had the right of mind to turn back to face the bodies to make sure they were all dead, only to spot the stranger staring back at him. Cullen readied his sword just in case, in the back of his mind he heard one recruit ask if everything was okay only to have the figure turn her back to him. “No,” Cullen drawled out, “Just making sure the coast is clear.” He turned once more to make sure, but no shadow or figure watched him this time. This made him more nervous but lead his men back to safety of the village. 


	4. Daughter of the Sun

“My lady you can’t go.”

“And pray tell why not?”

The two figures argued through the encampment, tossing questions back and forth. One rubbing the back of their neck in frustration. Along the way a few scouts saluted to them, the two nodded with smiles in acknowledgement. Snow slowly fell past them as the brunt of the storm left them behind. The air crisp with cold that bite at the nose but brought a refreshing cool to your throat. The breath visible as it left the lungs of those in the view of the pair.

“Because.... it could be a trap, my lady.” 

The one figure turned and put her hands up on the other’s shoulders. feeling the cool metal of his shoulder guards. “Barris,” she started, “I know Josephine well, and she’s never done me wrong before. Even after...”

“I know, Amelia, but do you trust this ‘Inquisition’ of hers?”

She pondered her question. It was true, she didn’t. This Inquisition was a peace keeping force, and she was far beyond that of peace keeping, raiding, pillaging, murder, bribing guards; men and woman alike with sex... There were many scenarios where this could be a trap. to get her out in the open. But she was also putting her faith in that her friend was telling the truth. Not to mention the danger she would be putting Josie in with her presence alone, and she was not willing to put her friend in danger but her resolve won out.

“Barris, if there’s even a _chance _of stopping this red Lyrium from messing up our normal raids then I have too.” Amelia looks at the sky, staring off into the distance. “You weren’t there in Kirkwall 7 years ago, you didn’t see what this stuff could do.”

Barris nods. “No, I wasn’t there. I’m just concerned for your safety, my lady.” He confessed. 

Amelia smiles at her second. “I know.” 

They continued to walk towards a large tent, it was a sort of makeshift office or war room, tables with different maps, stabbed with daggers in marked locations. There was a rack filled with bows, swords, and other weapons. Another covered in leathers. The small candles flickered creating light, illuminating the surrounding area. And whisks of embers filtered through the air. The both of them walked over to the largest table that had a map of the whole of Thedas. Amelia walked to the back of the table while Barris stayed at the side facing the flaps of the tent. 

“First things first, what happened to the small group going into Emprise Du lion?”

Barris sighed, “They got attacked by more Red Templars. Two of them died fighting, one died from Lyrium poisoning, the last one managed to make it back here to tell us what transpired.”

Cracking her neck she growled before punching a small counter near her, the wood creaking slightly. “Fucking red pieces of shit.” She muttered. “Who was the one that made it back?”

“Amell. And before you ask; no, she will be fine. The healers said she didn’t get any red Lyrium in her blood, but will take time to recover her mana.” Barris noticed his leaders’ expression of rage turn to a more neutral one.

Sighing she rubbed her temple, “That’s good. Do we still have some Lyrium left over after giving it to the buyers?”

“Yes, the healer already gave Amell some to help in her recovery.”

She put her hands on the table and leaned on them, focusing on the little markers before picking one up and leaning back up into a straight position. “Good.” Amelia whispered, relief washing over her. She couldn’t have another died because of her.

“Back to the business at hand though,” Barris motioned at the map on the table, “You could cross the Chanel here, one of our ferrymen should be there.” Barris said pointing to a spot just off Kirkwall.

Amelia pondered it but shook her head. “Perhaps stowing away on a ship to the Denerim ports would be better.” She had a determined expression. “I could easily steal a horse there and make my way faster to Haven.”

“No.” Barris said sternly, “You can’t risk going right into the main capital of Ferelden.” He looked at her then added, “Not again anyway.”

Amelia cracked her neck, “I could always fuck my out of trouble like every other time.” She jested while scratching her chin but the man across from her clearly didn’t find enjoyment in it.

“As much as that has worked in the past my Lady, I would advise against it. Too many guards and not enough you to satisfy them.” He meant it as a stab but without meaning to make a joke. Amelia snickered despite his warning.

They both looked at the map and finally agreed the ferrymen was the best option. 

It wasn’t long before Amelia began to pack, taking only what she needed; a dagger, her two swords, a sack of preserved food and of course her cloak. She told her men what she would be doing, murmuring began to circulate through them, wondering if they would be able to do anything without their leader for possibly a month or more. But Amelia was quick to dispel such talk, such was her gift. She promised she’d return as soon as possible, that Barris as her second in command would hold leadership till her return. She also warned to not attack any Lyrium specific caravans till her return. In the end the group all saluted her and wished her well on the journey. 

“Good luck, my lady, may the Sun return to light the way.” 

“Thank you my friend.” She held her arms out to hug him fair well and began the trip to Haven. 

The ferrymen was still there, he bowed and blessed the Maker that Amelia had not yet been caught, to which she chucked and claimed _she could never be_. The boat ride was tense but Ferelden was just as familiar to her at the forests of the Marches. They reached the Stormy coast within a few days’ time and it was then that the situation finally settled in her bones.

She was basically putting herself into the Lions mouth by even agreeing to be seen by people who had pledged to take her in or kill her on sight. Taking a steady breath she slowly made her way across the coast, through the open areas of the Hinterlands, stealing some things along the way including a horse, having to deal with small bandit groups who wanted her bounty. Got stopped by a guard but ‘_distracted’_ him, till finally she made it to the edge of the Frostback Mountains. 

Amelia abandoned the horse, not wanting to be easily spotted. She hiked up from the trail into the tree line further up towards the town, it was magical in a way, the lights of the north sky shining in their blue/green splendor, maker her thank the maker she could experience this every day.

The snow starting to hit her face harsher than down the trail. It was then that she heard fighting and slowly followed the sound. 

Bandits. Of course. 

They were attacking a group of armed men and she snorted a laugh, _“fools” _she thought. But then she caught a glimpse of the one, clearly the leader. He had a brownish red fur cloak with red cloth and gold trimmings and her jaw dropped. She heard his grunting and his calls out to his men and new instantly who it was. 

Cullen Rutherford. 

_Shit. Fuck. What. How?_

Not thinking she found herself walking out from the tree line and whistling to the bandits, who immediately recognized her sun insignia and began to attack her. But she made quick work of them and laughed to herself.

She’d never admit to showing off in front of her old friend. A feeling of pride when she noticed he had a slacked jaw look on his face.

Cullen was looking at her but he didn’t seem to _see_ her. Good, she thought. 

But Amelia was foolish and stupid because she then picked up one of the bandit swords and walked over to him and placed it in his hands. 

“I don’t care much for idiots.” she said before turning away from him before he could truly get a look at her. And as she watched him walk to his men and back to the direction of the town she began to contemplate even going. She knew Josie was in Haven, but not Cullen. Couldn’t possibly put him through even more than she already had. 

But she made a promise and she didn’t want to break another. 

Letting one more raven fly with a note, she stayed on the outskirts of town, sitting, waiting ever so patiently like during one of her raids to get the last confirmation from her contact before sneaking her way into the town. 


	5. Reunion

The three advisers gathered in the war counsel, it was late, almost midnight when Josephine brought him and Leliana here. “She’s here.” Were her only words and those two words managed to make the tension fill Cullen’s lungs, having him feel like he couldn’t breathe. he had been pacing back and forth, Leliana had been fidgeting with the chainmail in her shirt, Josephine writing down on her pad. He wished Cassandra was here but she left to see about trading with the merchants in the hinterlands. He felt defenseless for some reason. being on edge because he's convinced that the shadow that save him and his men was the contact they were meeting.

They waited with baited anticipation when the door behind them creaked open, a silhouette of a person stood there. They entered slowly. Keeping their hood covering their face, step by agonizing step they took till they stopped right beside Cullen. The door shut and silence fell between the 4 of them. The only sound of breathing could be heard.

Josephine spoke first. “Cullen, Leliana, my contact. The Daughter of the Sun.”

The figure removed their hood and Cullen’s eyes burned with rage.

_Amelia Trevelyan_.

He went for his sword out of instinct and just as he was to thrust it into her maker forsaken neck, Amelia managed to catch it with her hand, the thick leather creaking.

“You!?” He snarled, “What are you doing here?! You don’t deserve to be here!”

“Nice to know I got a warm welcome.” She mutters, straining to hold up the blade.

Cullen pushes harder, her arm getting tired and visibly shaking from the effort and he knows if he keeps going he’ll win. His blood boils in rage. He knew, _he knew_ this would cause problems. But Josephine’s voice rings in his head, muffled but he can hear her.

“Commander! You promised!”

_Fuck. He did._

So he lifts his sword and slowly with his eyes trained on her sheaths it back to his side.

The room fills with even more tension, but it’s broken by Leliana who coos. “Impressive Josie. I had no idea you worked with the criminal underbelly as well as the nobility.”

“I don’t…normally.” She admits. “But Amelia has been keeping me informed and she’s my friend and –“

Cullen cuts her off. “You’ve been in contact with her?” Pointing at Amelia to emphases His snarls and eyes cut right through to Amelia, “How. Long?”

“A year at the least.” Amelia admits.

Cullen is sheathing in anger. He paces back and forth, rubbing his temples. He can feel bile rise in his gut. This is wrong, this is so wrong. She can’t be here. She can’t be alive. Amelia died. That’s what they said. _They said she died_. Memories started to flash back to the day he heard the news and it was the first time in years, since the blight that he cried. And now he’s being forced to face the truth, a truth he knew had to be right when rumors spread of a new thief who called herself the Daughter of the sun. That was _her_ name and for 6 years Cullen thought it was a cruel joke to take her title.

But no she’s here. She did all that.

_Murder. _

“Your reputation proceeds you, Lady Trevelyan.” Leliana said plainly. “I hope you do know we can’t exactly trust you on this matter-“

_Monster._

Amelia slams something on the table before them covered in a black velvet cloth.

_Run._

Cullen starts to hear singing, but it’s twisted- corrupted, and then she pulls the fabric away to revel a sizable chunk of red Lyrium. It pulses like a heartbeat, slow, in steady breaths. The song is louder and he can almost imagine the taste of it.

His blood runs cold and Josephine gasps.

“You. Why would you bring this here?” point towards the pile of red on the table.

Amelia turns to face Cullen, “To show that Josie’s’ trust was not misplaced.”

Cullen shivers, he can’t get its song out of his head, and he knows Amelia must feel the same. No. he can see it. Can see the way she starts to sweat and clam up just by looking at it.

“Have you?” he demands.

“No.” She shakes her head grounding herself once more. “It’s an abomination.”

The four of them look at it, the object of their searches, the thing that was ruining their homes real, here. This was more than they could have ever found and it took a highwaywoman to find it for them. Cullen began to feel rage bubble behind his eyes, but not for Amelia; well not _only _for Amelia, but for the fact that it took meeting her to find it.

“It comes out of Kirkwall. From the deep roads.” Amelia starts, “They don’t move it along the normal trade routes, mainly through the thick forests to avoid being spotted. It goes to Orlais first, through Emprise Du Lion, then through the Frostbacks and finally they hide the stores somewhere near the Fallowmire.”

“How do you know?”

Amelia places a marker near Kirkwall. “I have my own scouts searching for it. It corrupts normal Lyrium, thus it is a threat to my business. More often than not, they sneak some on normal Lyrium caravans to hide what it is, but it seems that even just being in close proximity perverts anything or anyone near it.”

“I’ve had some good people turn into husks from it.”

Cullen notices she shudders and for a second he seems to have sympathy for her and she squeeze her eyes shut and curls her hand into a fist.

“Turned into husks?” Leliana inquires.

Amelia seems to compose herself once more, brushing her sweaty hands on her leather trousers. “Yes. When it gets into your blood it seems to create little crystals of itself, then it can no longer be contained in the body, exploding out with sharp spikes like a parasite sprouting from its host.”

Josephine gags from the visual, Leliana turns to place a comforting hand on the Antivan’s shoulder as she lets Josie get it out of her system. Cullen however seems unmoved. He saw it happen in Kirkwall, just as Amelia did those years ago. Watched it slowly consume his Knight-Commander. But he had no idea the brunt of it was being farmed out of the city. Should have guessed though.

Amelia sees Josie and rushes to her friend’s side jumping over the table in the way, rubbing circles on her back and cradling Josie in her arms. whispering to her; _it's okay Josie im here, shhh it's okay don't cry **please**_. They rock back and forth on the spot. Josie wraps her arms around the Cretan but she seems unphased at who her ‘friend’ is. Crying into Amelia’s leather chest piece.

It’s like he’s staring at the old Amelia, the one who wasn’t a murder. and he didn't like that he felt shame in almost forgetting who _his_ friend had become. 


	6. Confrontation

True to her word, Leliana assigned a scout to trail and follow Amelia for the duration of her stay. A stay that was prolonged at the request of Josephine. However Cullen can already see the effect of having a known felon in the town is having a result on both the normal townsfolk and his troops. Whispers abound; _why do they allow her free rein? I thought the Inquisition was supposed to protect us? _ But despite the hushed whispers he can’t do anything about it. She’s under _protection_. How much more of an insult could they commit?

Cassandra was not even on his side! When they finally let her in on how the contact was she spent a few hours interrogating her. In the end he found them sparing near the training dummies, talking as if it wasn’t strange a known criminal was in their presence.

At least he was able to get the reports.

The scout reports to Leliana who then relays the message to him in letter, but the accounts don’t seem like the villain the world knows her as.

Commander,

My scouts report that Amelia traverses the town at night and meets up with some of the Sisters in the Chantry. They also report that Amelia seems to sneak off at odd times and returns with sacks filled to the brim with something. They couldn’t quite catch what Miss Trevelyan would had the sisters. Perhaps you could speak to one of them as they seem to be the ones most interacting with her.

-L

Cullen took it upon himself to then follow her, see what exactly the Nightingale spoke of.

It was late, perhaps just past midnight when he snuck out of his tent, forgoing is normal plate armor for some lighter simple leathers. the snow fell around him and he started to wish he brought his bear fur. The cold hit him like a druffalo and he shivered in the winds. Hidden behind her large fur cloak, Amelia walked up to the chantry, leaning against the stone walls, tapping her foot while playing with a small bag of something. 

Cullen crept up to hide behind some boxes of supplies when a Sister came out of the large wooden doors. Amelia turned to the noise, removing the hood that covered her face and bowed.

He couldn’t quite catch what they were saying. He watched as Amelia placed the bag into the Sister’s hand.

“-Here, I hope-”

“-ank you! This is more than enou-“ 

Inching closer he was able to hear their conversation a bit better and what he heard made his heart drop.

“Why does this Inquisition not give you enough?” Amelia asked while reaching into her cloak for another smaller bag to hand over.

“My Lady. They try but most of the supply they bring in goes to their army, not the people.” The Sister shuffles on her feet. “But this will help so much, thank you again. The Maker smiles sadly upon you.”

Amelia gives her a melancholy smile, “I’m glad my raids are good for something. Good night Lay Sister.” She bows once more before turning away from the building back towards the center of town where her tent is.

Cullen follows her but loses sight, then, a hand pats him on the shoulder and he jumps, heart racing a million miles a minute. 

“I knew you couldn’t trust me.” Amelia crosses her arms, leaning more on her left leg and taps her foot.

Cullen only rubs the back of his neck, embarrassment coloring his face and neck a deep shade of pink. “I, uh, no, wait I mean yes, I mean….” But he stops when she raises a hand.

“Cullen,” He freezes, “I understand, but do it better next time. You sneak very loudly.”

He turns back the Chantry then back to Amelia a few times before pointing towards where Amelia and the Sister talked. “What was that about?”

Silence.

“Why?” He demands louder.

“The Sister asked me if I could spare some coin, so I sold a few things and gave her the gold.” Amelia steps closer to him and jabs her finger into his chest pretty hard, anger starting to show in her eyes, it was almost as if they glowed in the dark. “Apparently your little pet army doesn’t pay the people of the town for their services and you’ve bleed them dry! She was practically in tears when she first came to me!”

_You are the Daughter of the Sun, yes? Please, please help me. We have to food, no money. The Inquisition takes and gives little in return. You know I wouldn’t ask someone of your nature but please. I don’t care how, but help us. I can’t give much in return, but you help Sister Gertrude in the Marches, you **must** be good at heart!”_

Cullen’s eyes widen, a slacked jawed expression stretched across his face. “I had no idea-“

“No!” Amelia growls, “You didn’t! Do you know how shaken she was having to ask me for help? _Me?_ “

She then back away from him, back to the spot in the snow she was at before. “I know you don’t trust me, but I’m not here to make trouble. I made a promise.” The last words were whispered, barely above a breath. “I didn’t want to hurt you again.”

Cullen stretched his arm out to reach for her but it’s too late. Amelia almost runs through the square to her tent. He contemplates going after her but he can’t get his legs to move. In the end he shuffles back to his tent. He grabs the jug of water and takes a big gulp before retiring for the night.

* * *

The cool air feels refreshing against his burning face. He’s headache from the interaction he had with her a few days prior. Her words jumped around “_the Inquisition takes much but gives little._” He growled, grinding his teeth till his jaw hurt.

_I’ll distract myself with training_. He thought.

Cullen watched as the troops fumbled with their shield. “That’s a shield in your hand, block with it!” He was so focused on the men he didn’t notice when a figure walked up to his side. Turning, he startled before semi relaxing. Amelia.

“You trained them well.” She remarks watching them, her face covered in the hood.

Cullen turns from her back to the training arena. clearing his throat. “Yes well, they have work to do.”

“Don’t sell them short, Cullen. They held their own back with the bandits that day. You should be proud.”

Cullen turned back to face her. Her tone seems genuine, not a hint of malice in her face and a small part of him felt pride at the comment.

“How did the meeting go?” He asked.

“Good.” Was her reply, nothing more.

They both stood silently, watching the men train. Amelia's cloak flowed in the wind like a fire flickering in breeze. Cullen shuffled in place. He was conflicted. She was his friend, but she was also his enemy. After the interaction those few nights ago he felt it was right to maybe, _just maybe_ consider tolerating her. Maybe even getting his friend back. Maybe. He was still angry and just as he was thinking it she said it.

“I know you’re angry at me.” She then pulled the hood off and turned to look at him. Cullen gave her a dry laugh.

“I lied to you, _for 7 years_. I thought if I let you think I died that day like the Order claimed, you would be spared the cruel truth….” She looked down, “I didn’t want to make you choose between me and the order.”

Cullen didn’t look at as she spoke.

“I would have picked you,” He whispered.

“That’s why I couldn’t- I’m sorry.” But as Amelia turned to walk away again like that night 3 days ago, this time Cullen grabbed her arm.

“I know about Gertrude.”

Amelia’s face blanched, and as she fought the get her arm back he continued. “I had Leliana find out about her and you know who she is? She’s the one who started the Templar clinic to help them leave the order and cure their Lyrium addiction.”

Amelia’s breaths became unsteady.

“Lyrium! That’s why you steal it. You sell it to her so she can ween them off of it.”

Finally managing to pull her arm free she rubs it. “I don’t sell it to her. I give it.” She admits.

“Why?”

The question hangs in the air. Cullen furrows his brows waiting for an answer, but when one doesn’t come he begins to step towards his men. He is not going to deal with this one more second, if she wants to keep secrets then let her. He doesn’t have to-

“Because she’s helping them.” Amelia finally says in a hushed whisper. “She’s doing what I couldn’t.”

It’s at this moment they look at each other in their eyes, amber meeting gold. “I became a Templar to protect but I couldn’t save the mages at Ostwick, I couldn’t save my brother. So when she reached out to me, she asked if I could instead sell _her_ the Lyrium and not to the beggars on the street. She was opening a clinic to help them get better. Gertrude heard of me after the chaos of Kirkwall dulled and begged. I thought if I could spare these people the pain I went through with my withdrawals....”

Cullen’s eyes soften, a part of him wanting to believe her. His voice shook as he then spoke, “how can I tell you’re telling the truth?”

Amelia looked up at him, her eyes moving across his face as if she was contemplating in doing what she was about to do, She then reached into a pouch on her hip and pulled out a stack of letters. Handing it to him, waiting.

Cautiously he unfolded one and read it.

Lady Sun,

I thank you again. The shipment of Lyrium and medical aid has been such a help. I had one Templar come in who was shaking and scratching himself until he bled. We ran out as he came in sadly. I was so worried we would lose him, but then you came in with the boxes yourself. I admit I was surprised when you came in, usually you send that young elf, Tabris. But you came like a herald of Andraste herself and we were able to save the man. I can’t thank you enough for your aid, I hope this small drawing that the man’s son drew for you is enough of a payment.

Someday I hope to actually reward you, but time and time again you won’t let me. I don’t know what drives you, but I thank the Maker every day.

-Sister Gertrude of Kirkwall.

His hands shook, and as he unfolded the others they were all the same, some even from the Templars themselves. He nearly dropped them his hands shook so much. What was going on? Amelia? Templars? The raids? He was so confused. But his friend was his friend still. This was the Trevelyan he knew those years ago. And Cullen’s emotions took hold of him, so he couldn’t stop himself when he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her smaller body.

He rested his head in the fur of her cloak, rocking back and forth. And for the first time in years he felt a weight be lifted off. The air was squeezed out of her as a surprised gasp left her. She didn’t hug back but he didn’t care. It was a few minutes before he came back to himself and pushed her off him. Coughing into his hand he couldn’t look at her.

Amelia was in shock. What just happened???

“Yes well off you go now. You have another meeting with Cassandra don’t you?” Cullen spoke quickly before walking quickly away from her.

Amelia watched him leave, confusion painted her flushed face. She was still catching her breath when she turned to walk away. Maybe someday she’ll understand him.


	7. Snow

With Amelia’s help they were able to locate even more trade stops with red lyrium. Even able to manage to put a halt to some. _Finally_ they’ve made some progress and Cullen couldn’t help but feel a sort of content. Thanks to her information she was asked to be an agent of the Inquisition. He remembers how she hesitated. But he didn’t understand why. She’d be protected and the idea made Josephine so elated. _But Amelia hesitated_. In the end she asked to give her a few days to consider the idea and he thought Josephine was going to cry once more.

But as days turned into weeks everyone started to open up more to Amelia. Members of the Inquisition liked her and the regular townsfolk praised her for the coin she brought in. Not as feared as she once was. Amelia was given free rein of Haven as well as being allowed to leave if she wished. But she didn’t, ravens did come in from her second. She told them to continue raiding for Lyrium and to give her news should more Red Lyrium be spotted.

Even though he hated the idea that his friend was basically a criminal boss, he knew why she did what she did and that was enough.

Started talking again to Varric and he was certain he was going to die. It was bad enough having the dwarf nearby. “You look good Bumble. Hawke will be pissed to know you lived and didn't write to her.”

She shuddered, "Duly noted. Varric? you still call Cullen, Curly?” she giggled. 

“Of course. You remember what his hair was like.”

But Maker that laugh of hers. He mused about how he missed it so.

He watched has she sparred with the Qunari mercenary, Iron Bull and threw snowballs at Sera. Drinking wine with Dorian, and trained with Cassandra.

She was fitting in and he was _glad_. He wished he could have time to talk more to her, but his duties kept him from it. He’d be fooling himself if he didn’t admit there was a hint of jealously at the others who got to learn more about his friend than he did. There was 7 years to ask about and he wanted to know what it was like. A part of him wished she told him, might have joined her, the thought bounced around his head for a bit before a large hand slapped him on the back. 

“That chick of yours hits like a Qunari. Imagine what she’d be like in the sheets.” Iron Bull remarked with a pleased growl. “Those hard muscles rubbing against your chest, and she’s got spunk; means she’s frisky in bed. 

Cullen faces heats. “Sweet Andraste!” He shrieks. “That’s my friend you’re talking about!” 

Bull gives off a hearty chuckle, smacking Cullen’s back once more. “If she was you wouldn’t be ogling her.”

“I don’t _ogle_!” 

“Yes you do my handsome Templar friend.” Dorian says as he comes up from behind. 

Cullen groans into his hands. 

“And might I add she _is_ a strapping thing. Almost as so as me I dare would say.”

Cullen wished the ground would cave in and take him with it. “Please stop.” he pleads to them behind his gloved hands. His face was as red as an apple at this point. 

“But not as much as she stares at you my dear friend. I do say the sad puppy look she gives you almost makes me gag.” 

Bull then makes a remark on how Amelia and Cassandra should spar in nothing but a breast band and slacks and Cullen is so certain he's lost his hearing from the blood rushing up his head. 

He can't he can't think of her like that! F_or Maker's sake_ she's his _friend!_ but he can't deny the growing pain between his legs at the thought of being able to hold her that way, he's had dreams! the sounds Amelia has made to him in those dreams, soft but urgent, _needy_. Maker he wished they could be real- _no, Stop it you nitwit!_ This is wrong. He felt shame after that dream and he feels it now. 

Cullen gives an exaggerated sigh and storms off, not catching the laughter between the both of them. He’s not sure where he goes, just towards his men. What he doesn’t see is the person he just barrels into causing them both to tumble into the snow.

He props himself up on his hands and shakes the snow from his hair, blowing some loose hair from his eyes, grumbling on how he could be so clumsy and he freezes when he realizes who he just stumbled onto. 

Amelia shakes her head free of snow, as she does some strains of bright red hair escape the ponytail. The sight nearly makes his heart jump into his throat. Amelia rubs her head and moans. 

“Who in the- Cullen?” 

His face is practically right up against hers. She huffs out a breath, the air visible in the cold. lips so close that if he bent just a inch closer they would be kissing- _No she is your friend what are you doing, Rutherford!?_ Cullen stares with wide eyes not noticing the flush rising up in Amelia’s face. They avoid each other’s gaze. He swears he hears a muffled sigh from her- _and did she just brush his crotch by accident?_ they stay like this for however long they do, seconds? minutes? he's not sure but a part of him doesn't want to get up. He only comes back to himself when she gives off a nervous chuckle.

“Um. You, uh you’re kind of… on me.”

“Maker!” Cullen rushes back to his feet. “forgive me I’m so sorry! I didn’t mea-, I didn’t see. Oh Maker preserve me!”

Amelia slowly pushes herself up, rubbing the back of her head. Snow is stuck in clumps in off-white fur. She starts to brush off more before finally looking back at him.

Cullen stands stiff as a rock before he hears her start to laugh.

“Andraste-“ She’s laughing so hard now tears begin to show, “That was the funniest thing I can’t even!” continuing to laugh has she bends over resting her hands on her knees.

He can’t help but join in, his laughter matching her.

"Remember when I did that in Kirkwall?” He jokes and she falls to the ground laughing harder and she snorts.

“Maker! You couldn’t look me in the eyes for days!”

“I know, Carver never let me live it down.”

Their laughter secedes, Amelia pushing herself back and wiping the tears from her eyes. She’s out of breath by the time she calms down, her chest heaving to get some air but a few chuckles escape her lips. In the distance he can hear Dorian and Bull high-fiving.

_Maker but he did miss that laugh. _

“So,” She crosses her arms, “Is there a particular reason you just tumbled us into the snow like some star-crossed lovers?”

Cullen’s flush begins to crawl down his neck and he rubs the back of it to ease the tension. “Dorian and Bull.” He blurts out. And she giggles once more.

“They do seem a pair, don’t they?”

He can only nod, his voice failing him.

They both shift on their feet, not looking at the other, only silence between them. A silence that feels like it lingers for an eternity before it’s broken by the sound of Amelia coughing into her vambrace.

“Actually now that you’re here, I wanted to- uh, ask if you, maybe. I don’t know. Wanted to play a game of chess?” Cullen doesn’t miss the way her voice wavers in the end and her eyes avoid his. “I know you probably missed trouncing me and uh-“ Cullen smiles, his eyes soften. He doesn’t realize he lets her ramble on for as long as she does. He’s so focused on her voice, on how her lips move with each syllable spoken.

“I’d love to.”

As if she’s surprised at this answer, her eyes widen, the gold in them shining in the sun light and then a wide smile breaks across her face.

“Oh good. I’m free later?”

“Of course.” He answers he thinks. “Meet in my office?”

Amelia nods, “I’ll bring some food.”

She bows to him, “commander.” She turns on her heels and walks away with a slight spring in her step and he’d be a fool if he didn’t just admit he just watched the sway of her hips leave him. He feels Dorian and Bulls eyes on him, turning to their direction he only sees them giving him a thumbs up with a few whistles and he’s ready to have the ground consume him again.


	8. To win the game

The soft clank the small chess piece made as it hit the board echoed in the silence. Amelia left her cloak on the chair near Cullen’s desk leaving her in her leather armor, while he still wore his ‘Commander outfit’ has it had become known as. The two of them focused on their game. Cullen studied her face, looking for an indication of her next move, but her hands folded near her mouth blocked his view slightly.

But there was something endearing that even after what she’d become, Amelia still played fair. It was nice not to have to deal with Dorian or Leliana who tried to pretend to play fair with him. They say that the way you play chess says something about your character.

And it seemed Amelia’s character never changed.

“This is nice ya’ know. Getting to just relax like this again.” Amelia unfolded her arms, smile warm on her face. “Getting to catch up.”

Cullen looks at her and nods. “Yes it is, it is nice to know at least what you had been up to these years, despite everything.” But his thoughts from the first day she returned ring in his head; _Murder. Criminal. **Monster**._ He shakes his head, not wanting to think such things. Cullen returns to their game despite his running mind.

He then took her queen and chuckled. “It seems I’ve won.”

“Have you, now?” Amelia then flashed him a cheeky smile, one Cullen was not used to in their games of old, “Ah but dear Commander, sometimes you must sacrifice the Queen, to win-“ She proudly clicks a pawn on Cullen’s side.

“It appears _I’ve_ won this one.

Cullen chuckles, starting to prepare the board again. “You’ve gotten better. And it’s nice to not play with a cheater for once.”

Amelia closes her eyes for a second as she snickers. “Dorian?”

“Dorian.”

“Well,” Amelia starts, moving her first pawn, “I always did try to live an honest life, not necessarily a smart one.”

“Honest? From you? I didn’t know that was possible.” he murmurs under his breath. “If you were honest you wouldn’t have become a scoundrel.” He didn’t mean to say it, it just came out and he takes notice on how Amelia looked at the board with a pained look in her eyes, the smile fading into a thin line on her lips. And he instantly regretted it.

“Amelia I didn’t-“

The door to his office opened with a thud. A scout bowed before both of them. “Commander, Daughter of the Sun,” He watched Amelia’s shoulders drop at the use of her alias- “You both are requested in the war room.”

Cullen looked between the scout and their game, Amelia just stared blankly at the board. “Of course we will be there.”

The scout saluted then turned through the door.

“Amelia I-“

She held her hand up, “Let’s go.” She said harshly, grabbing her cloak and walking past him.

They walked silently together to the war room. A few times Cullen moved his arm to touch her but she seemed to flinch away from him. Fine so be it if she wished to be cold, he could too. As much as it hurt him.

When they reached the counsel, they took their spots across the table from Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra.

“Ah there you both are, now we may begin.”

Amelia crossed her arms, “And why am I here? I’m not a player in your little army.”

“Ah, Miss Trevelyan but that is why.” Leliana coos. “You see, we have looked over the information you’ve been able to give us and we suspect that Empress Celene may be in touch with someone who runs the Red Lyrium ring.”

“But, as members of the Inquisition, we cannot act. We are bound to an oath.” Cassandra pointed out with a huff.

Leliana turned from Cassandra back to Amelia, “But you, are not.”

Cullen gripped the hilt of his sword, the leather creaked. “Where are you going with this?”

Leliana smiled, a wicked gleam in her eye followed as she folded her arms behind her. “The Daughter of the Sun has the skills _and _the reputation. She could get in, steal what we need and return.”

“And it wouldn’t be traced back us. No one knows she’s our informant, thus it is perfect.”

Cullen’s brows furrowed, a growl left his lips unconsciously. “No.” He snarled. No he was not going to let Amelia risk getting caught in the Winter Palace! “That place is guarded like a fortress, she could be caught or killed. You can’t be thinking this is a good idea!”

“Oh please _Commander_, we all know what you _think_ of me.” Amelia spat.

It was the first time they looked at each other since the chess game, and he couldn’t see the joking demeanor she had, only a cold, angry emptiness in her eyes.

Cullen opened his mouth but no sound came, he then adverted his eyes to look at the map on the table.

“Leliana, I require a map, both of the inside and out of the palace.” Amelia stated, waiting for Leliana to nod before she turned on her heel, opening the door and slamming it shut with enough force to shake the dust off the stone walls.

* * *

Cullen didn’t see Amelia the rest of the day, she had been cooped up in her tent looking over the layout plans of the palace as well as coming up with a plan. The one time they interacted since the meeting was when Leliana had him deliver that map, Amelia barely acknowledged his presence and she ripped the map from his hand. The headache he had came back in full force, it wasn’t bugging him during their game, why was it bothering him now? He rubbed his temples willing the pain to cease but it never did. In the end he decided ale would help. And so he left for the tavern in a simple linen shirt and his leathers, letting the cold breeze hit his burning muscles. The noise in the tavern was loud, too loud. But he needed a distraction.

He sat at the bar and it wasn’t long before he was nursing a pint. And another. Then another. Enjoying the slight tingle it left in his throat.

Varric walked up to the bar, getting more drinks for the wicked grace he was playing with Dorian, Bull and his chargers and Sera. “Curly! Join us.”

“No.” His voice rough from ale.

“Come on.” The dwarf implored.

“NO.” He bellowed, turning to leave but Varric’s next words stopped him.

“Bumble is coming in a few. Come.”

He couldn’t face her after what he said. “No.” he said softer this time.

Varric put a hand on Cullen’s hip, willing him to stay. “I don’t know what happened, Shit, all I know is Bumble is angry and that was never a good thing. But she’s leaving for Orlais tomorrow morning. Join us.”

Cullen didn’t realize she was going to leave so soon. Did Amelia really wished to be gone from him that badly? Maker he was a fool. He had just gotten her back and was pushing her away again.

“There she is!” Iron Bull hollered from across the tavern. Cullen turned as saw her open the door. The air had been pushed out of his lungs, his gaze lingering on her for far more than he intended. She had forgone her normal attire and walked in with just a simple everyday beige linen shirt, leather pants and a leather vest. She didn’t notice him and waved over to Bull, as she sat down she gave Dorian a small peck on each cheek.

Cullen didn’t notice that Varric was pushing him towards the group. But when he did he tried to make a move the other way.

“Look who’s joining us tonight!” Varric proclaimed loudly as he put the pints of ale on the table.

Amelia’s smile faltered when Cullen looked at her.

“Oh. I have to actually go-“ Amelia went to get up but Bull’s large hand pushed her back down with and she sat again with a soft oomph.

Unfortunately for him, the only seat open was the one right beside Amelia. So he hesitated before being dragged into the seat. They didn’t look at each other the whole time. Every once in a while she had to turn to him to get her ale, but other than that there was no talking between them

And he didn’t miss the hurt look in her eyes, the same from earlier in the day.

The bard in the Singing maiden continued her song. The others thought nothing of it but each word Amelia flinched at

_‘~Why did you go astray? ~”_

Another flinch

_“~You were the sun._  
In your nations eyes.  
Your brother’s life is gone.  
Betrayed by the one he loved.~”

Amelia then chugged the last of her ale and made an excuse to leave, slipping past her friends and through the doors.

Dorian made a motion towards the door, looking at Cullen. When he didn’t move Dorian pointed and Cullen rolled his shoulders and got up.

When he made it outside it was so dark he couldn’t see anything really. He had no idea where on Thedas she could have gone, she didn’t have that much of a head start on him but it seems Amelia was quick. Cullen looked up into the sky, the beginnings of another storm rolled in, but the clouds, as dark as they were seemed to point towards the Chantry. Taking careful steps when he reached the doors, he pushed them open slowly, the wood groaned against the stone as it echoed into the vast hall. He looked and saw her kneeling on both legs in front of the statue of Andraste, her hands turned on upright on the ground, her head bowed.

She didn’t notice as he walked over and kneeled next to her. She looked so, _defeated_.

“_I’m so sorry_.” She mumbled over and over, not moving or looking up. “I failed as a Templar, I failed as a sister, I failed as a person, and I failed as a friend.” Tears started to swell in her eyes.

Cullen couldn’t tell if she was talking to him or to Andraste herself. Tentatively he put his hand on her shoulder and when she didn’t flinch he pulled her against his chest, holding her tight as he rocked back and forth. Cullen held firm, resting one hand on her back, the other on the back of her head. He stared into the darkness not faltering as Amelia curled her arms around him and finally let all the pain she’d been holding in out. She cried for however long she did, and he held her for as long as she needed. He was not going to abandon his friend, he wasn’t going to lose her again.

A few minutes had past, her cries no longer echoing off the walls. Amelia peeled herself from his grasp, her eyes red and swollen, wiping her face on the sleeve of her shirt.

“I’m sor-“ Cullen put his finger on her lips. In any other moment it would have been an intimate act.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He whispered.

The Maker had not been kind on either of them it seemed.

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” He admitted, to himself or her he wasn’t sure. “I should have never said such things, it was uncalled for and wrong of me.”

She sniffled. “I tried so hard to not be her, I thought I could change but I can’t.” her eyes bore their way into his soul, her lips quivered as she gasped for air. “How can you look past what I’ve done? _What I’ve become_?”

He couldn’t look past it but it didn’t matter. He would be a hypocrite if he told her she wasn’t worth saving because he believed it about himself. The things he’s done, if he could he’d go back and fix it all. But the Maker believed if someone as broken and unworthy of as he was, was worth redemption, then she was too.

“It’s a part of you, despite what you do you can’t change that. But I thought that was about me. And if you knew the things I’ve done…”

He gulps-

“The Inquisition is my chance to atone for what I’ve done, perhaps it can be that way for you.” Cullen lifted her chin to make sure she looked directly in his eyes when he said his next words. “You may not think so, but you are so much more than the Daughter of the Sun, Amelia Trevelyan.”

Tears began to form in her eyes once more. Cullen, without thinking, rested her stained cheeks in the palm of his hands and used his thumbs to wipe them away. He smiles softly at her when her breathing steadies. He can hear the chirping of the morning birds outside, and indication of the time. He lifts her up with him as he gets up onto his feet.

“Come, you need some sleep.” He murmurs as he walks her to her tent. And when he’s sure she’s asleep he looks at her with reverence before leaving her to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the bard sings is a little something i quickly came up with to the tune of "Oh Grey Warden."


	9. You must sacrifice the Queen

She made good time. Just a few days and she could set her eyes upon the Winter palace. The trip through the Frostbacks was made harder with the storm, The snow had trailed her all the way, hindering her ability to see, the night sky covered everything in darkness save for a few lights that littered the walls. A few stars shined in the expanse. It was a beautiful sight. 

A few men had to be taken care of before going in. Cullen’s only request rattle around in her head.

'_Whatever you do, don’t kill okay?” He held her hands tight in his stopping her from getting onto her horse._

_Amelia looked into his eyes. ‘I promise.’ _ _Nodding, Cullen let go of her hands and backed off. _

_“Come back safe okay? I’d hate to lose you once more.” The hope in his voice made Amelia’s heart jump in her chest. _

_“I swear to you, I will come back.”_

Her breath heavy in her lungs as she took in the large gated walls. Her horse left a mile away to protect it and to make sure no one saw her. Amelia shook her head and steadied her breathing. She’d done break-ins before, but this? This was something else.

With one last gulp of air she shut Amelia down and her persona returned. With determination she scaled the outer wall, jumping into the lush garden on the back of the palace. The grass gave slightly under her weight and as she hit the ground she rushed to the opposite wall. Looking around her muttering curses before eyeing a pipe that seemed to lead to an open window.

It was almost comical how her cloak moved in the wind as she moved further up the pipe. Rushing up as a few guards came from around the corner, her figure vanishing into the window before they noticed.

Once inside Amelia stuck to the shadows, hiding under large tapestries. Traversing the long halls, the sound of her feet made almost no noise, even in the dead silence.

A few guards were posted outside a very ornate looking door.

“That must be her room.” She whispered to herself. “pompous Orlesian.”

She looked around till she found another room, one not guarded and as quick as possible opened the door and shut it behind her, only to find one guard staring right at her.

Her eyes widened, even though she was under a hood, the guard in an instant knew who she was.

“You!? MEN! COM-!!” He didn’t get to finish as Amelia thrusted a small dagger into the left of his neck, killing him instantly. But the noise did not go unnoticed. Sounds of footsteps approached, turning her head fast Amelia sprinted for the open window and hung there by the balcony.

“What in the? Men be on alert! An intruder is here!”

Amelia’s arms began to quiver. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold on through the pain.

“Search the other room!” one man bellowed.

The sound of their armor finally left as they echoed in the halls.

As Amelia pulled herself back up, she rolled back into the room. “Shit.” Nice. Now how was she going to do this. She was a rat trapped in a maze now.

There were guards all over, their armor clanked on the floor as Amelia was able to sneak past them. But in the chaos the two men that were in front of the room with the large blue curtains had left their post.

Amelia moved over mindful to not make any noise as she fumbled with the knob of the door. “shit.” She muttered again, but before she could do anything a guard had snuck up behind her and pinned her to the door.

“It’s the Daughter of the Sun!”

Her breathing speed up, panic washed over her as the men pointed their swords at her. But then something clicked and she smirked, “It’s me!” She then kicked the one pinning her in between the legs and as he backed off groaning she pulled out her twin short swords. The men charged her and she dodged them, slashing at them in the knees.

_Don’t kill, don’t kill. _

Doing her best to keep her word, _which she failed already_, she managed to subdue at least 4 men. Turning back to the door she growled and kicked it hard, watching it fall off its hinges.

Celene was sitting up in the four postured bed, watching as Amelia entered the room with weapons drawn before putting them in their sheaths. Amelia rummaged around the room throwing things till she found a small chest hidden underneath the vanity. Prying it open with a dagger her smile grew.

“Yes.” She murmured. Letters. Between Celene and someone named Samson.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” Celene questioned her. “You are not welcomed in my country!”

Amelia then looked up, putting her hood back up which had fallen in the chaos outside and stalked over to the empress, putting the letters into a pouch on her hip. Amelia then pinned her to the mattress, dagger at the woman’s throat.

There was a rush she hadn’t felt in weeks and a part thrilled in this moment. Her eyes locked on the fear in Celene's own, the quiver of her lips and the bead of sweat running down her cheek.

As she pressed the steel to the woman’s throat more guards appeared.

Returning from her trance, she muttered a curse as she jumped out the window to the left onto the balcony. With probably hundreds of guards on her now, she jumped back into the gardens landing on her feet with a hard thud. Hissing, she got up and began to run for the wall. A Chevalier had managed to cut her off.

They stood there. The wind the only noise. He then pulled a sword from its sheath and engaged her.

Amelia as tired as she was, dodged most of the swings, blocking them with her own swords. At one point he swung overhead at her, metal clanked in the night. Using the last bit of strength she had to try and push back but she was weak and exhausted, her bones felt heavy and using that moment the Chevalier pulled back and hit her in the leg, cutting her deep.

Screaming, Amelia lost balance and fell. _No she was not going to be caught._ Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves and as the man went to stab her once more she grabbed the blade with her hand, the sharp metal cutting the leather of her gloves and drew blood, and pulled it from him, thrusting it into his stomach.

As he fell to his knees Amelia got back up and climbed over the wall. It felt like hours but at one point she managed to lose them in the woods nearby.

When she felt the coast was clear she slumped against a tree and slid down it till she was sitting in the grass. The wound rubbing against the cold dirt made her hiss in pain. Through gritted teeth she reached down to clamp her hand to try and ease the throbbing pain. Her leather and cloak were covered in crimson.

Steadying her breath she closed her eyes for rest. letting the cool breeze hit her burning face. Just… just a quick rest.


	10. A cold sweat

_A soft wail was heard, its sound reverberated on the grey stone walls of the circle tower. Like a child crying, or was it a man? She couldn’t tell. It was too dark, where were the candles? There were candles in the tower she recalled. And trying as she might she couldn’t make out anything. _

_Something is wrong. _

_Amelia’s armor uniform clanked with each tentative step. As she stepped closer more voices joined the first till the noise was too much, Amelia gripped her head, pulling some strains of hair from the ponytail she wore, and she fell to her knees, the sounds all around her, next to her, behind her, above her. They grew louder, echoing across the pitch blackness. _

_Pale white hands with fingers as claws grabbed for her and she cried. “Leave me!” _

_The sounds stopped and the hands vanished into thin air. White noise filled the space around her where they had been. Tears began to form from her eyes as she looked up and a body greeted her with their hands held out for her, but as she reached for the out-stretched hand it turned from that of a metal gauntlet to a decomposed mass of bone and muscle. _

_Gasping, Amelia tried to get away but the hand held tight and in a flash was in front of her face. _

_Another Templar uniform, but it had been rusted and dirty with age. _

_The man’s mouth hung agape, blood dripped slowly from the eye socket of one missing eye on a grey colorless skin. A sword was pierced into the space between the armor, the blade stained dark with dead skin and blood. The voices from before joined in, ghostly figures, both Templar and mage alike, heads replaced with their skulls surrounded Amelia once more. _

_"You were supposed to save us.”_

_Tears stained her eyes, blood now was smeared across the Templar insignia on her chest plate, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t escape. _

_The figures mouths skin moved unnaturally and harsh guttered words left it; “Why did you forget your Templar vows, Amelia?” _

_“But- but I didn’t!” she pleaded. _

_"We trusted you"_

_The stones under began to pool blood through the cracks as the ghosts repeated her name in their hushed chant. _

_"**Monster.**” _

_“You let us die.”_

_“**Murder**.”_

_“I didn’t!” Amelia croaked. She turned her head side to side too fast, trying to face each figure. She struggled more to get away, but the hand that had her did not relent._

_“You left us.” _

_“**The Maker has forsaken you**.”_

_“You should have died with us.”_

_Amelia looked around her as the color drained from her face. _

_"Beware of her.”_

_"**She killed us.**”_

_"Why did you leave us?"_

_"**How could she abandon us**?” _

_The Templar’s corpse then grabbed at her neck and screamed. “You killed your own brother!" And then the features on his face became clearer. _

_“Daniel? Please! Don’t-!”_

_The corpse began to squeeze. Amelia began to choke, she felt light headed as the hands around her neck left bloody marks._ _"YOU KILLED ME!”_

“That’s not what I wanted!” Amelia cried as she jerked back into the conscious world, gasping for air as a cold sweat dripped down her face. She looked as her hands shook, patting herself all over to get a handle on where she was. For a short time her eyes couldn’t focus on her surroundings. When she was certain she wore no Templar armor she took a steadying breath. 

She curled her arms around herself before she tried to get up, but she hissed, falling back into the ground. 

Looking down she saw blood and then remembered the wound, the fighting. The bruised ribs she had, the blood dripping onto the leaves beneath her.

“Fuck.” She muttered through clenched teeth as her head hit the bark of the tree behind her. 

Amelia stayed there, staring off into the tree line. The wind blew softly around her making the fur of her cloak tickle her sensitive skin. 

The pain throbbed and stung, the soreness indicated it must have gotten infected overnight.

Finally she ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak and wrapped it tight as possible around her leg, then with as much strength she had, Amelia pushed herself up using the tree for support. Her one hand smearing blood on the bark. She hissed again when she placed weight on her left leg, nearly falling over once more. Stealing her nerves, she began to walk through the forest. Luckily for her the Frostbacks were large and could be seen miles away, so slowly she made her way out of the clearing. 

As she limped, she made it through to a winding road. The soil had hoof prints and the lines of wheels being pulled. Bending down she inspected the ground. The marks were fresh, which meant this was a well-traveled road.

A wagon was stopped nearby, towards the base of the mountain expanse and as she limped closer she could see a horse grazing on the grass but not of the owner. It wasn’t until she reached the wagon itself did she see the man, sitting on a tree stump, rubbing his tired feet.

When she limped over he startled.

Amelia held her hands up in a sign of peace. “Please I need to get through the mountains.”

The man looked down at her leg, the fabric had become soaked in blood. He jumped up and ran to her. “Ma’am what happened?”

As he braced her on his shoulders Amelia chuckled. “A lot.”

He brought her over to his wagon, helping her up onto the small seat. It was then that the man noticed the sun medallion on her cloak and fell back onto his feet. He crawled away from her with fear in his eyes.

“It’s-it’s you!”

Amelia rolled her eyes, and before he could grab the dirk at his hip she jumped off the seat, pinning him to the ground with her body and arm pushing against his neck.

“I. Am. _In. Pain_,” Amelia hissed, the man flinched. “So you are taking me to Haven is that clear?” She demanded.

The man nodded quickly. “Please don’t kill me I’m just a simple merchant” His lips quivered.

Amelia pushed her armbrace further to his throat, snarling, before relenting and rising back to her feet. She limped back to the wagon, bracing herself with her right hand, smearing blood on the cover as she clawed at it. She groaned before climbing back up onto the seat and leaned back.

She woke up to snow hitting her face, _when did I fall asleep?_ She craned her neck to look at the man. He stared straight, clearly too afraid to turn to her. But when she rubbed her head and groaned his looked at her.

“W-we are almost there.”

“Good.” Amelia murmured.

Squinting her eyes she could see the lights of the town and finally released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

When the wagon stopped just outside the main gates of the town she stumbled off onto her left leg, hitting the snow hard, she wrapped her right arm around her ribs where the pain hurt the most. The white snow around her became stained with old blood.

An Inquisition solider noticed, “Maker! Get the Commander!” He ordered at another.

Amelia collapsed into the earth, in the distance she could hear yelling. One voice caught her more so than the others, a bulker figure, Cullen, ran over and slid on his knees as he got to her.

“Get a healer this instant!”

Her eyes closed again, finally giving way to the pain.

_“You should have died with us.”_


	11. Breathe

Amelia woke with a headache, as she leaned up on her arms she groaned and held her head. She squinted, no sure of her surroundings. The last thing she remembers is falling into the snow and passing out but not much after that. She could hear chattering not too far from her. When she finally managed to open her eyes she noticed the plain temporary cot she’d been laying on. There was a desk covered in papers, candles and a glass bottle filled with some sort of dark liquid. It took her a few blinks to realize where she was; Cullen’s office/quarters.

Amelia found herself in nothing but a large cotton shirt. She wasn’t sure how she got it, it was much too big. Had to be that of a man’s shirt.

When she turned and pushed herself off and put weight on her left foot a sharp searing pain traveled up her leg. Muttering a curse to the Maker and stumbling she hit a dresser, some of the objects on top of it like bottles and the like fell, crashing to the floor and shattering.

The door flew open and Cullen rushed over. “Maker’s breath woman! Are you crazy?” He scooped her up into his arms despite the protests and put her back onto the cot.

Amelia hissed as her leg hit the surface. “I have to-“ Cullen cut her off with a raised hand.

“No,” He ordered, the tone causing Amelia to pause, “You’ve been out for 3 days-“

“3 days!?”

“Amelia please.” Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. “Your leg was cut badly, it went deep, and then on top of that it became infected. It took the healers plus Dorian hours to try and stop the bleeding.”

Amelia looked down at her leg, the area covered in a cloth bandage. It was slightly soiled, dry blood seeped through.

“- And you had a broken rib and a cut on your right hand.” As he points Amelia lifts up the bandaged hand. She pokes around her ribs and winches in pain. Cullen takes her hand in his holding onto it tight, kneeling down next to the cot

“I thought… I thought I was going to lose you.” His voice wavered slightly at the end. He remembered the blood, how she didn't respond, only handed him a stack of letters. The screaming of soldiers, of healers, of the carriage driver she arrived on. the snow. Maker it was like he was living the lie of her death all over again but in real time. his body shook and his hand trembled as he squeezed her tighter.

Amelia looked at him, looked at the way his face contorts as he gazes down at her leg. He seemed so scared. There was something else in there too but she couldn’t read it, but she knew right there that she only ever want to see joy and smile fit across his face, not this.

She places her other hand softly on his, the feel of his skin soothing under hers. “Cullen look at me.”

When he doesn’t she asks again, more urgent before he lifts his face, eyes hooked onto hers.

“I promised you I would return, and the Maker himself couldn’t stop me from keeping it.”

Without thinking Cullen lifts his free hand to her cheek, cradling it in his palm and traces the old scar there with his thumb. Amelia leans into with a small smile on her face.

The chattering outside the door vanished and there was only them. Amelia’s heart didn’t beat faster, no it seemed to calm, the throbbing of her leg ceased. She never noticed the sense of ease that came when he was near, a peace she hadn’t felt in years and she loved it. Loved the feeling of his hand on her, loved-

_I don’t love him he’s my friend!_

When she opened her eyes again she wasn’t alone this time, Cullen was still looking at her with tender. He went to open his mouth but whatever he was to say died on his lips by the knocking on the door.

He sighed, getting back up to his feet, his hands left hers and she felt a tinge of pain in her chest.

“What?” he demanded as he opened the door.

“Cullen my dear old friend these may be your quarters but we are allowed to see our dear lady!” Dorian said while pushing his way in.

Cullen’s face flushed, his hand springing back to rub his neck

“My dear, Amelia!” Dorian shouted with open arms.

As he hugged her though he hit a spot on Amelia’s ribs which made her squirm in pain. “Uh Hi Dorian.” She slurred through gritted teeth.

“My, my, Amelia do you have any idea how much your lovely handsome lion over there fretted over you? Well of course you do, look at that man.” Dorian kissed both her cheeks.

Amelia giggled, slightly blushing.

“In all seriousness though, how is the leg?” Dorian pondered.

“It still hurts when I put pressure on it, but this is just a daily occurrence for me.” She said trying to make light of it.

Dorian nodded while humming, then softly brushed his hand on the cloth, inspecting it thoroughly. “If it turned out it didn’t heal right, that Commander of yours will have my head.” He turned to look at Cullen who was now looking at the furred Ferelden rug on the floor.

Amelia giggled once more. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you, Dorian.”

When Dorian finished his inspection he clapped his hands together, pleased with the results.

Suddenly it seemed the whole Inquisition was now entering the room. Iron Bull had slapped her on the shoulder, Sera had given her sloppy kiss on the cheek _“You beat up the big people, but you are a big person-it’s weird yeah? But I like ya.” _Varric had handed her a copy of swords & shields, winking while he did which made Amelia blush. Even Cassandra had come to make sure she was well.

Then the squealing of a certain Antivan was heard before Josie had pushed her way through and was now squeezing Amelia in a vice like hug.

“Oh Amelia! When the reports came in from Orlais that you had been almost caught I worried myself sick! You were gone for 2 weeks! Then you showed up bleeding!” She began to cry. “I was so scared!”

Amelia looked at her friend and hugged her back as best as she could. “Shhhh I’m okay.”

Josie then slapped Amelia on the back of the head.

“Ow?” She questioned, rubbing where she had be hit.

“Do you have any idea _how worried_ I was!?”

“I’m assuming a lot? Since you just cried on my naked shoulder then slapped me.” Amelia retorted with a hint of humor.

“I’m serious, Amelia!” Josie huffed as she crossed her arms. “The only person who out worried me was Cullen. I hope you have an explanation for yourself!”

Just as Amelia opened her mouth, Cullen barked out; “EVERYONE OUT THIS INSTANT!”

It wasn’t until the room had become empty of the chattering people once more did Cullen look back at Amelia. She was snickering into her hand though the flush made it to her neck.

“Why _am_ I in _your_ quarters, Commander?”

Cullen’s eyes widened and his hand returned to the spot on his neck. “I, uh. Well you see it was a logical answer. I uh, thought. T-That you should. Maybe be where I can keep an eye on you. Should you wake of course.”

“Mmhm.”

Cullen jerked the door open. “I shall return with a clean rag and some food. You must be hungry. Yes.” He pointed at the cot. “Don’t move.” He ran out the door shutting it behind him and Amelia couldn’t help but laugh out loud now. Her ribs hurt but by the Maker she couldn’t help it.

When she calmed she couldn’t help but think back on before, when they were alone. On how his eyes seemed to bore their way into her soul. How he seemed so caring and wanting. How nice it felt to have him hold her, it only for the briefest of moment.

Her heart jumped at the thought that he’d been by her side this whole time.

Could he… _dose he_...? _Have I never noticed? No Amelia your seeing things. _

The door opened once more taking her from her thoughts. Cullen had returned faster than expected with a tray of breads and cheeses, and a fresh cloth for her leg.

He gave her the food, and as she nibbled away at a loaf of bread he began the slow process of removing the bandage. It was at this moment she was able to fully grasp at how bad it was. It ran the full length of her thigh, curving around. The edge of the wound was jagged and it still looked raw, like it didn’t heal all the way.

_That’s your fault you idiot._ She thought to herself.

She hissed when he touched it.

“Sorry.” Cullen murmured. He was rubbing something on it, when he noticed Amelia watching he held up the balm to her. “It’s elfroot, to help in healing.”

When he had finished, he rose back up to his feet, turned to a chair and brought it over along with a table to sit beside her.

Amelia had stopped eating to watch this. Then she looked at the food then back at him. “Thank you. For caring for me when I was out.”

Cullen smiled. “Anything for you.” He then lifted a slice of cheese to her. “Eat.”

When she took it their hands brushed for a split second, both hitching a breath as they stared at the cheese. She lifted her gaze up to his and caught him staring at her. Amelia licked her lips, Cullen watching the motion, copying it. And as he leaned down, hand once again coming up to rest on her cheek, Amelia started to lean up, both their eyes fluttering shut, but they jumped apart when a few servants brought in a tub and some buckets of water.

They both coughed into their hands not looking at each other.

“Ser, the bath you requested.”

Cullen cleared his throat. “Ah yes thank you. Put it there.” He used a professional tone despite the flush burning his ears.

He then got up, taking the tray of food to put on his desk and pulling the table back to the corner of the room. He waited till the servants filled the tub with warm water to look back at Amelia.

“It’s for you. I told them to bring it when I got the food.” He admitted, rubbing his neck.

“Thank you.” She smiled. When she went to rise the pain in her leg shot up, causing her to tear up.

Cullen rushed over in an instant, holding her steady.

“Though, you may have to help me get over there.” She chuckled through the pain.

Cullen’s face flushed before nodding.

He helped her lift the shirt off. But now she was naked and he averted his gaze after helping her into the tub. As she slowly sank into the water, eyes shut and a content smile on her face, she hummed. It had been so long since she was able to clean herself. The water was just warm enough that it didn’t cause her skin to tighten. At some point Cullen had changed into simple clothes, the sleeves rolled up. When the sound of the wooden stool hit the ground behind her, Amelia lifted her head to look, perhaps too fast for now she had a twist in her neck. Cullen lifted his hands, pulling her hair out of the messy ponytail. Before she could ask he began to rub water and something else that smelled of lavender into her hair.

Amelia purred while Cullen’s fingers massaged her head, her body started to feel weightless. Her eyes slipped closed, leaning back to be closer to the lovely set of hands behind her. _Maker, did this feel good_.

“Is this okay?” He asked, and Amelia just hummed in approval murmuring something neither could understand. She could hear him chuckle as he continued.

When she opened her eyes Cullen was lifting her out of the tub and drying her with a towel. He told her to lift her arms to put the shirt back on. At least she thinks that’s what he said, she was so tired now. Amelia could feel the rumble of his laugh from his chest and she smiled, not caring in the least when she scooped her up in his arms and placed her down gently onto the cot.

“Good night Amelia.” He whispered softly as he draped a blanket over her form.

Amelia snuggled into the sheets, and sighed. She fell asleep not soon after, the brush of Cullen’s hands moving her hair out her face was missed as the fade welcomed her.


	12. The Herald

Amelia leaned against the war table. Her leg had not healed completely but being cooped up in Cullen’s room for the past week became too stifling. She was going to go mad if she had to stay any longer. That wasn’t anything against him per say, it was more because she was so used to being outside in the open air. That was the life she had lived for years. But things were changing now. Wasn’t sure if for the better but deep down she knew this was what she was meant to do.

She looked at Cullen, his brows furrowed and lost in train of thought, but there was no hiding the soft smile she gave him when he glanced over at her.

Leliana smiled behind her gloved hand and coughed. The both of them turned to look at the table in unison with a slight blush on their cheeks.

“Samson. Hm. That’s not a name I was expecting.” Cullen rubbed his neck.

“I thought he was with the Templars?” inquired Amelia, who was now rubbing where the scar was.

“_He was_.” Cullen put the letter he’d been reading down onto the table. “Meredith had him kicked from the order for smuggling love letters between two mages.”

As Amelia walked around the table she winched with each step till she stood beside Cullen. Lifting one of the letters she read them over, skimming for anything else. The correspondence detailed the movement of the carts of Lyrium. That if Celene allowed them to pass through Orlais unhindered, Samson would use the red Lyrium to corrupt Gaspard’s forces. An easy victory for her. Damn Orlesians and their stupid schemes. She chuckled to herself on how Ferelden could she be? But the letters were wrong, for a lack of words. Samson didn’t seem to be the head, only a player in the game. They spoke of plans, but each one he was only mentioning what his 'master' wished. 

Amelia put the letter down. As she stepped on her leg she fell for a split second, falling against Cullen who braced her.

There was no hiding that he was worried. Her leg was taking longer than normal to heal. Yes he was able to keep an eye on her, being she was to stay in his office, but there was so much he could do without turning into a pest. And that was the last thing he wanted her to think.

“The only thing seems to be this “C” that shows up every now and again.” Leliana hummed.

Amelia smiled up at Cullen before leaning off him. “I’ll send word to Barris to see if my people found any more evidence.”

Cassandra slammed her fist onto the table making markers knock over. “We are at square one again.” She then composed herself. “Trevelyan, we will await for from Barris then.”

Amelia sighed, “Of course.” She held her breath as she stood straight. “Now if you don’t mind I’d like to go sit.”

“Of course.”

She looked at Cullen, a silent plea for help. He took her arm and helped her walk out of the room, leaving Leliana and Cassandra alone to look over the letters.

The two ladies turned to each other from facing the door.

“Cassandra, do you think they’re blind or..?”

“Maker as my witness,” she held her hand up, “The romantic in me is screaming at them.”

* * *

Cullen held Amelia as they walked over to the outer gate. They stopped at the merchants. He then let go of her so she could look at the wares.

“If I'm to be a member of your little Inquisition, I need to no longer look like the Daughter of the sun.” Skimming over some silks Amelia pondered. "But I'm keeping the cloak." she joked.

“I was thinking more _personalized_.” Cullen looked over towards the blacksmith.

“Huh?” Amelia questioned, leaning slightly on the stall as she looked at him with a quizzical brow.

“Come.” He murmurs. “Master Harriet is already crafting you something.”

Amelia turned to him with a raised brow. “What?”

Cullen smiled, holding his hand out to her. When she placed her hand in his he squeezed it before leading her over to the anvil. When she got there, Harriet had just finished the last bits of a custom piece of armor.

She hovered her hand over it. It had a silverite breastplate with a bit that jutted out, intricate patterns laced the front of it, and in the middle was the symbol of the Inquisition. To the side there was a coat like piece, it was a blue like the sky, it ended in a coat tail. Onto of it there was a dark navy blue sash that acted as a belt for her scabbards. The shoulder plates were simple silverite pieces woven in blue cloth so she could put her cloak onto. The gauntlets were spiked at the hands, they went at least up to her elbows, and on each one, own Sun insignia. The boots came to her knees and had an armor piece that attached with straps and belts. 

_It was beautiful_. It was a mix of who she was, and who she would become. For the first time in years she could feel like it was possible she could do what was impossible at one point in time. As she picked up the breastplate she turned to look at Cullen who had been waiting with a smile.

“This is… you commissioned this? how long ago?”

He chuckled, thinking about his response. _Since you arrived_. “Since you were first asked to join.”

Amelia’s brows shot up, her mouth hung open. “Cullen that was almost a month ago!”

He stepped closer and as she reached her he took the breastplate from her hands and placed it back onto the table. “I know. I remembered the doodles you did all those years ago of your dream uniform.”

“Maker, Cullen. I...” She looked back at the armor, a quiver on her lip. “I don’t know what to say.”

Cullen embraces her in a hug, tucking his chin into the fur on her cloak. “You don’t have to say anything.”

For a short time she forgets the pain in her leg, she smiles at the warmth he gives, despite the metal and cloth between them. Amelia closes her eyes. The sounds around them begin to dim and all she can think of is how good it feels to be smothered by him.

Cullen smiles, she smells of nature, of lavender. When he pulls apart from her he’s almost reluctant to do so. He gathers the armors in his arms. “Come, it’s time for you to put it on, Herald.”

Amelia chuckles. “I still don’t think I deserve that title, _Commander_.”

Cullen copies her laugh. “You’ve done so much for the Inquisition despite the danger it put you in. We’ve been able to save lives because of you. The people respect you.” 

When she looks up at the sky, then to the small crowds around them she thinks on it. The very idea of being a part of this is wild for her. The past proved she couldn’t handle any sort of power. She ran from it, from her life, and now she was being thrust into a whole new one. She looked at the gates contemplating running away.

“Amelia.” He says, his tone serious, making her look at him. “No one is more fitting of that title than you.”

She looks at him in the eyes, expecting to see a hint of sarcasm, but finding none. So she steels herself and nods.

When they make their way to the tents Cullen pulls her from them, a cheeky smile as he starts to lead her to a small house. When he pushes the door open with his foot she finds all her belonging from her tent inside. She’s ready to burst into tears with all he’s done for her.

“All the high members have their own office and living space, now it’s your turn.” Cullen walks over to a table to place the armor down, then the air gets pushed out of his lungs when Amelia rushes over to hug him tight.

“Thank you.” She whispers into his fur mantle.

Cullen lifts her chin in his hand, his eyes lingering on hers. He thinks that sun is looking right back at him. “Anything for you.”

Amelia cups his cheek with her hand, eyes flickering between his eyes and lips. Her heart begins to thumb hard against her chest as she leans up on her toes, face so close to his. Cullen’s hand settles on her waist. He pulls her closer to him, breath mingling with hers. He doesn’t hear the knocks on the door, doesn’t hear the questions from the person behind it. All he can hear is the blood rushing to his head.

“_Cullen…_”

A shiver ran down his spine. _Maker, the way she said his name_!

His lips just barely brush against hers-

The door suddenly flies open. Amelia and Cullen jump apart as if struck by lightning. Both now rubbing their necks, faces red.

The recruit salutes both of them. “Lady Su- I mean Herald, this raven arrived for you from Ser Barris.”

Amelia coughs into her hand. “Right yes of course.” She takes the missive. “Thank you, uh…”

“Jim, your worship.” The scout bows.

Cullen was glaring at the poor man as he clenched his jaw, but neither noticed.

“Right.” Amelia coughs again. “I will look at this. Thank you.”

They both watch the door close, turning to look at each other once the click is heard. Their faces red. Both advert their eyes from the other. Cullen starts to rub his neck.

Amelia clears her throat as she lifts the missive. “Guess I start now.”

“Heh, no rest for the wicked, right?”

“Right.” Amelia rubs her arm with embarrassment. “Maybe uh, later we could play a game of chess?”

“I would, like that.” Cullen smiles. Bowing, he takes his leave.

Amelia walks over to close the door behind him. When she’s certain the door is shut she leans back against it resting her head on it. A smile on her face and a light laugh on her lips. What she doesn’t know is Cullen on the other side of that door, leaning against it the same with the exact smile gracing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it best to show what her armor was since it was weird to describe.


	13. High emotions

The tavern was full of patrons, soldiers done from a tiring day, merchants relaxing from standing out near their stalls. The bard was singing a little tune, one heard often in hums by the men and woman of Haven. The air smelled of booze and sweat. Amelia sat off in a corner, armor from the day still on her person as she leaned back in a chair letting the fur of her cloak hide her face, feet propped up on the table while she nursed an ale.

She was now a leader for some of these people and her sitting like a cutthroat waiting to be hired did not at all fit the image she was supposed to be conveying. But old habits die hard.

As she finished her drink, she watched the bard from over the tankard rim. Noticing the way the men around the girl would go close, try to touch her. Amelia felt no shame in watching the singer herself. There was something to be said about a nice girl with curves and soft skin to sink ones fingers or teeth into.

Plus it helped that she knew the best way to get them into ones bed sheets.

She placed her tankard down onto the table and waved a barmaid over for more. “’nother Ferelden ale for me, love.” Amelia winked and the barmaid blushed.

When the woman turned to get her more, Amelia couldn’t help but look as she swayed her hips. When she returned, Amelia gave her a small smile and began to slowly savor the bitter taste.

There was no denying she was, well. _Frustrated_. And it was because of a certain blonde. All the close calls with Cullen, the moments where they were interrupted left her feeling empty. She contemplated taking someone back to her bed for just a quickie, but no matter how hard she tried to push the thought back, it just came right to punch her in the face.

Amelia wanted Cullen.

And no man or woman was gonna get rid of that feeling.

Just once, maybe know what it feels like to have something meaningful. That perhaps it wasn’t a one sided deal, and that he felt the same. Cullen made her _feel _things. A chill in her veins, but also a warmth in her chest. Like the sun and moon could coexist at the same time, in the same place. Every time she looked at him, a giddiness she hasn’t felt since her teens filled her stomach.

_It was ridiculous honestly. _

Closing her eyes, Amelia slammed her drink of the table. She tried to focus on the tune being sung, not on the laugh Cullen made whenever they flirted or joked of the old days. She ran a hand through her hair, the metal of her gauntlet catching some strains and pulling them out her ponytail.

But she couldn’t focus. Not that she wasn’t trying, but that the music had stopped.

When Amelia opened her eyes, she noticed a few men getting a bit too close to the young lady. She had started to shy away from their clawing hands, had put her lute down as a barrier.

A sense of protectiveness overtook Amelia.

She dropped her feet, letting the chair fall back to the wooden floor with a thud. Pushing herself out of the chair and cracking her neck she made her way over.

One of the men went to grab at the bard’s chest, but Amelia’s hand caught it instead. They stared into each other’s eyes. A fear began to sweep across the soldier’s as realization hit him in the gut. Amelia held his wrist, squeezing it hard enough to make him winch in pain. The sounds of the patrons had stopped, the tavern became dead silent.

"H-Herald?!”

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him. “I think the lady has had enough touching, don’t you think?” When he didn’t respond, she lifted his arm into the air, forcing him to stand on his tiptoes.

One person came up behind her and smashed a glass bottle over her head, causing her drop the man. Blood began to drip down her face. Gasps filled the space around them, and people began to back up. Amelia turned slowly to the obviously inebriated man behind her. She wiped the blood as it reach her lips, eyes trained on the fool like a lion to its prey.

The man dropped the rest of the bottle he had been holding and began to back up with his hands held up.

Amelia stalked over to him. With each step he took backwards she took two forwards till he was backed into the door. She hovered over him, her lip twitched as he began to cower.

Grabbing his hand roughly, Amelia pulled him back up to his feet, twisting his arm with it.

_Oh so badly_ did she wish to rip his arm off. To show how gravely he had just messed up. For him to walk back to training in the morning with his arm missing or in a sling. The old Amelia would have without question, hell, would have even reviled in the act. But then her mind flashed an image of Cullen, disappointment in his eyes.

So despite the example she wished to make, she held back. Pulling him close to her face so he could hear the words she growled out.

“Tomorrow you report to me, is that clear?” When the man nodded, tears and other bodily liquids leaving him, she snarled. “And if Commander Cullen questions why, you can just tell him you decided to be _stupid_.”

“Y-yes ma’am!” He whimpered.

Amelia let go of his arm. She didn’t take her eyes off him till he sprinted out the doors. As the door shut she turned back to the group. Having to wipe her lips again, she growled at the rest of them:

“And anyone who dose something like _that again_ is going to _wish_ the Commander was the one to punish you!” 

The hushed whispers moved through the crowd as Amelia slammed the door behind her. The cool air hit her heated skin. She couldn’t help the wobble as she made her way to her quarters. She passed by a few soldiers sitting by a fire, ignoring their concerns. She just wanted to get to bed. Wanted to get out of public. When she made it to her doors she was so relieved. Even began removing her armor off before the lock even clicked shut. Armor clanked onto the floor, following her as she made it to the bed. When she was in nothing but a loose linen shirt and some cloth pants she began to wet a cloth.

Hissing with each pass she made, trying to clean up as much of her face as possible before laying down for the night. Her mind ran a million miles a minute.

_What could Cullen feel like next to her? What does he wear to bed? Would he like to cuddle when we slept? What would those perfect lips feel against me?_

Covering her eyes with her arms Amelia groaned in frustration. “What is wrong with me!?”

She leaned back up in the bed, sitting near the edge and throwing her head into her hands. She lifted her head when 3 knocks were heard on her door. Rubbing her eyes, Amelia gets up and walks over and opens the door.

“Amelia?”

Amelia rubs her temple, letting Cullen walk in past her. He walks a few feet in before turning on his heel.

“Care to explain why I just had a scout trip over himself apologizing profusely- Andraste preserve me! You’re bleeding!” He interrupts himself and rushes over, cradling her face in his hands. It now that Amelia realizes he’s wearing all but the armor of his uniform. He must have been up dealing with reports.

Cullen inspects her head, leading her to the bed as he wets a clean cloth and grabs some elfroot. He pushes her down making her sit on the edge while he gets to work cleaning the cuts, pulling out bits of glass that were still embedded in her skin. She hisses with each pass he makes with the cloth till he’s finally rubbing the salve in.

“Maker’s breath what happened?” Cullen lifts her head, holding her chin as worry creases his brows.

“It’s nothing, Cullen.” She tries to brush it off but Cullen holds still.

“Nothing?” He asks with a huff.

Amelia rolls her eyes and gives up. “Okay there _might _have been an altercation in the tavern. But it’s fine.” She covered his hands with her own.

The crease in his brows smooths out and he sighs. He was going to question her but he already knew the full story. One of Leliana’s scouts had been in the tavern, and they went to him when Amelia walked out. He was mad, but at the same time this was Amelia. And he knew she held back. But he was also worried when the scout claimed she left with blood dripping down her nose. He then starts to snicker. The way the poor solider tripped over his feet, went pale white when he saw the Commander was priceless.

Amelia blinks quickly at his sudden change of mood.

Cullen rubs his thumb on her cheek without even thinking. “You should have seen the man as he ran pass me.”

She smile and joined in. “Yeah I suppose I did scare the poor kid.”

They sat there, both smiling and laughing over it all. After a few minutes, and one last quick inspection, Cullen got up and walked over to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”

Amelia smiled warmly back at him. “Of course.”

He smiled back, the door lock shut with a soft click. Amelia stared at the door longer than she meant, and when she laid back down she cursed to herself. She was going to at some point confront this emotions she felt about him. And as she drifted off to sleep she did so with a smile on her face and a quiet sigh on her lips.


	14. Sweet words to my ears

Cullen found himself pacing around in the snow. He had come to the other person that perhaps knew Amelia since she showed up those months ago. Dorian had made himself home in a little alcove to the end of Haven. People were weary of him at first, but now everyone seems to love him, though it seems Amelia hangs out with him the most. Perhaps because they shared the fact the public feared both.

Why was he even here in the first place, Cullen couldn’t remember. And as he paced back and forth he rubbed his temples.

Dorian huffed, his hands on his hips. “As much as I love to watch your back Commander, I have important things to do.”

Cullen stopped to lift his head to the mage. “Sorry.”

“Now my friend, how can old Dorian help you?” Dorian clapped his hands together.

“I don’t know what to do about Amelia.” Cullen dropped his shoulders, shame bubbling up at his admission. He wanted to see her, but he also wanted to hold her close as their breaths mingled. She was indeed the sun and he the grass waiting for her warmth. 

“Ah yes. The crush you both pretend doesn’t exist, but, in fact, does.”

Cullen’s face turned bright red, his jaw nearly fell off his skull as he stared at the mage, who only smiled. “I- uh. Well I don’t-“

Dorian laughed. Cullen’s embarrassment gave way to a scowl as Dorian wipe a tear from his eye.

“Oh yes you do.” The mage said bluntly. He then pushed himself off the wall he’d been leaning on and walked over to his friend, putting his hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “Do you like her?”

“Yes?”

“Do you wish to kiss those luscious lips of hers?”

Cullen flushed. “Y-yes?”

“Do you wish to take her to bed and relearn the meaning of life though the sheets?”

“Maker’s breath, Dorian!” Cullen nearly shrieks before controlling himself. He was now regretting ever coming here.

Dorian all but laughed. “_Then stop sulking_. Festis bei umo canavarum!” Dorian slapped his hand hard on Cullen’s shoulder. Thankfully he mainly hit fur. “You both are driving us crazy, just kiss her already!”

Cullen wished the floor would give out and take him with it. It wasn’t that simple. He couldn’t just kiss her. Maker he’s tried! But every chance they’ve been interrupted. Duty above all else it seems. But he wanted to. Oh by Andraste did he want to. She was like a warm breeze, or a cooling salve against him. But there was no way they would ever get that chance as long as they were in Haven- A light flashed in his mind.

Get her out of Haven! He could lose the noise of the crowds and the noise in the trees to the east.

_Was_ it really that simple?

“Are you still there my strapping Templar?”

Ignoring Dorian, Cullen shot his head up and pointed to the sky. “It’s brilliant!” he exclaimed before turning to walk to the training dummies. Dorian called after him but he didn’t hear it. He knew Amelia was with Cassandra by them, relaxing for a short bit so that’s where he made a beeline for.

* * *

Amelia slashed her sword at the dummy. This was good. This felt good. As she made for another swing she pretended the dummy was all the scouts that wouldn’t stop for the pass few hours. Cassandra was next to her, when she dropped her sword to the ground, Amelia hit the dummy one last time before putting her sword away.

“Thanks Cassandra, this was a good distraction.”

Cassandra grunted while nodding. “Yes, it’s good to let off steam. But you know what would be a better way?” She turned to Amelia when she posed her question.

Amelia lifted a brow. “Hmm?”

Cassandra’s face never changed but Amelia could notice the light tinting of pink that began to show. “Being whisked away by a knight and being kissed senseless in a field.”

Amelia’s brows shot up on her head and her eyes went wide. “What!?”

Cassandra then took a few steps towards the confused redhead. Placing her hand on Amelia’s shoulder tenderly she let out a huff, the air visible in the cool weather.

“You and Cullen are driving us all crazy.” She stated seriously. Amelia flushed.

“Uh-I don’t-“ Amelia stuttered.

“Yes you do know. Look, Cullen is a good man, and when he first took the position of Commander he kept wishing you were here.” Cassandra’s eyes were soft when she spoke. “Not a day went by where he didn’t mention your name. Then you did show up, and he couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

“But he deserves better-“

Cassandra held her hand up to cut off her train of thought. “I say this as a friend of both him and you; just kiss him already.”

Amelia averted her eyes from the Seeker, focusing on the lovely ground and how it would be so wonderful for it to cave out from under her.

“And it seems you may have your chance.”

Amelia’s head shot back up when Cassandras hand left her and turned to the sound of metal clinging together and heavy footsteps behind her. Cullen was making a line straight for her. He looked serious and Amelia was certain she was about to get an earful of something. But she hadn’t done anything!

When he reached her he was out of breath, like he’d been running.

“Amelia, I would like for you to accompany me to check the perimeter of Haven.” He looked like he was ready to burst.

“Oh uh sure. How many troops are going with us?”

“None.” He blurted out quickly.

Amelia lifted a brow. He looked at her. He was sweating, shaking. But when he seemed to notice he straightened himself and took control. “Please?” it was so quiet Amelia wasn’t certain he even asked, but the way his eyes closed shut and his jaw clenched spoke words.

She grinned and when she tapped his gloved hand gently he opened his eyes. He was tense but when he saw her smile Cullen relaxed his shoulders.

Amelia held her hand out to him and nodded towards the main gates. “I’d be more than happy to accompany you.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest when he took the proffered hand, and when he squeezed her heart jumped into her throat.

Cullen never took his eyes off her, even when they made it to the outer walls past the few guards. The guards bowed before both of them, hiding their smiles behind their hands. They watched the both of them leave, turning to look back at Cassandra and Dorian who had found his way next to her. They high-fived while the two guards held their thumbs up at them.

* * *

The snow crunched beneath their feet. It became thicker the further they went from Haven, though the trees were still sparsely spread around them. They were both quiet as they made their way to a clearing.

Amelia took a cautious look at Cullen. He seemed lost in thought just as she was, but she knew why they were here.

_Alone._

With no one around. But did he expect her to talk first? Was he going to just shove her against a tree and claim her lips with his?

Maker please give an answer.

She rubbed her arm nervously as Cullen did the same to his neck.

He coughed into his other hand. “It’s a nice day, right?”

“Hmm?”

He stopped and turned to her, Amelia turned to look at him too. “No what I mean is. I-im sure you know why, Maker’s breath.”

Amelia stepped closer to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. “Cullen I, care for you. I don’t know if –“ She then dropped her arms, stepping away from him.

“If what?” he asked, stepping ever so closer to her.

She hung her head, rubbing her arm. “If I’m what you deserve.”

Cullen chuckled softly which made Amelia jerk her head up just as Cullen took the final step to be right up against her. His hand found their way to her waist, kneading the cloth underneath.

“What I _wanted_ is to get you alone. What I _deserve_ is your lips.” He says with confidence. Maker he wasn’t sure he’d be able to, but having her here, just inches away. It’s what he _needs_.

Amelia then grabs a fist full of fur from his collar to then drag him with her to a tree behind them. When her back bumps into the tree she pulls him closer to her face.

“So take what you deserve, Templar boy.”

Cullen chuckle is low in his chest, “_Ex-Templar you kno_-“ He doesn’t get to finish, Maker did she just shut him up with a kiss!?

But he doesn’t care. He lets the sensation overpower him as he closes his eyes. He pulls her flush to him, groaning as he nips at her soft lips. He loses himself in her embrace. She smells of earth, grounding him as he believes he’s just reached the Maker’s side.

He covers her as she melts into his touch.

Her fingers travel up to tickle the base of his skull, twisting the hair there just as one of his hands leaves the safety of her hips to curl around her cheek. He needs to change the angle, needed to feel her encase him. She nips at his lower lip as she pulls back, but he’s not done yet. So he pulls her back to him, tongue sweeping across her lips and when she lets opens up to him and they meet, his knees are ready to buckle. 

Just as he braces himself on the tree with one hand she pulls away. Her eyes flutter open slowly and she smiles sweetly at him. Cullen takes a quick look to her lips and notices how they are very much kiss-swollen now.

He leans his forehead to hers and closes his eyes again.

Both of them are breathing much heavier.

Amelia is the first to speak, her voice huskier than before. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Cullen chuckles breathy. “How long?”

“Longer than I should admit,” she says back.

He leans over to plant wet kisses to her neck and jaw before resting his head in the crook of her neck, the fur on her cloak tickling his cheeks as he absentmindedly kisses.

Amelia kisses just under his ear, earning her a shiver and a pleasant growl from him.

“We have to go back.”

Cullen merely grunts, not wanting to stop his exploration of her neck with his lips.

She snickers, “Cullen we have- ah!” Cullen was smirking against her neck as he bit down.

Amelia give him the side eye with a raised brow. If he wanted cheeky he got cheeky. So she trailing up what she could reach, lips ghosting along the pulse point, nipping till she reached his ear and pulled his earlobe into her mouth. Cullen shivered, gasping before pulling away.

He had a wild look in his eyes as he took her in. it was then that he realized how _excited_ he was now, and suddenly he shifted to avoiding her and rubbing his neck. Amelia merely smiled and forced him to look at her.

She kissed his nose sweetly to his shock, her smirk said something different. “Come, perhaps by the time we get back you won’t have to tend to your ‘sword.’”

“Maker’s breath, woman.” He huffed, blushing again as she laughed beside him. But he couldn’t hide the smile plastered on his face, and as she held her hand out for him he took it without hesitation and walked back to Haven.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little project of mine, I've always wanted to do a Criminal/Marauder AU.


End file.
